Detroit House of Correction
Before the Great War, the Detroit House of Correction was a prison facility with a dark reputation of violence, brutality and corruption. After being half-destroyed and sitting abandoned for years, it was occupied by the Metal Bitches raider gang, who transformed it into an arena to sate their own twisted pleasures. History Before the Great War (1861-2077) The prison reached the heights of its infamy under the control of warden Roscoe Muckwaller in the decade before the Great War. Deeply corrupt, Muckwaller used the prison as his own personal kingdom, ruling it through a culture of fear, intimidation and brutality. Under his control, the guards were encouraged to treat the prisoners entirely how they saw fit, with violent beatings and abuses commonplace. Particularly problematic prisoners either had ‘accidents’, or were sold by Muckwaller to the US Government, the millitary or various companies for experimentation. Those members of his staff that spoke out were silenced, usually through accidents similar to those that befell problem prisoners. After Muckwaller was bought down (through a scandal that had nothing to do with the way he ran the prison) the situation did not change. The institutions and processes that he had put in place were too heavily integrated to easily correct, while those who had risen to power under his reign, both among staff and inmates, were determined to keep their places at the top of the food chain. Acting Warden Evan Cain would continue the same regime of brutality and corruption, although his hand was somewhat lighter when it came to dealing with problematic members of his own staff, preferring payoffs and intimidation over out and out murder. Under Cain, the already overcrowded prison became somewhat run-down as the maintenance program was allowed to deteriorate. Funds that had been allocated for building repairs and the like were reallocated to pet projects or simply went into the pockets of Cain and his cronies. In the last days before the Great War, parts of the prison had become positively squalid in their conditions, being filthy, unkempt, serviced by facilities that were only partially functional (if at all) and ever-increasingly overcrowded. Cain felt that whoever took over the prison after him could deal with these issues while he made his life as comfortable as possible. His plan would eventuate, but not in a way that he could have possibly expected. The Great War and the Great Dying (2077-2137) The morning of October 23rd, 2077 started as normal for the staff and inmates of the Detroit House of Correction, but would swiftly change forever. When Cain received warming of the Chinese nuclear attack, he realised that the world as he knew it was about to end. All of a sudden, the barriers between him and the prisoners that he had abused and mistreated for so long seemed very flimsy and insubstantial, and for the first time since taking the job he feared for his life. Not wanting to face the wrath of an overcrowded prison full of desperate, angry men with nothing to lose, he chose to take action. Acting Warden Cain ordered an emergency lockdown of the facility, securing all prisoners in their cells and then sealing their habitation wings shut. Once the prison was secure, he had his men evacuate, telling them to flee the prison and get as far away from it as possible, knowing that from there on out that it would be every man for themselves. He left the prison ahead of the rest of the staff, effectively abandoning them, while instead doing his best to find some form of shelter ahead of the certain atomic annihilation of the city. Category:Places